The Undead
''The Undead'' The Undead was published in 2005. It was edited by D.L. Snell and Elijah Hall. Cover art by Shelley Bergen. Back cover synopsis: "The Undead is a stunning collection of 23 tales of the living dead by zombie fan favorites and up-and-coming authors. The Undead includes classic tales of survival in a world populated by the living dead as well as an array of unique takes on the zombie genre: zombies as reality entertainment, glimpses from inside the "life" of the undead, intergalactic war with humanity's own dead turned against us, and everything in between. The Undead will leave zombie fans hungry for more!" Contents The contents are: *"Chuy and the Fish" by David Wellington *"Pale Moonlight" by D.L. Snell *"Hotline" by Russell Calhoun *"Home" by David Moody *"Reapers at the Door" by Eric S. Brown *"The Diabolical Plan" by Derek Gunn *"Dead World" by Meghan Jurado *"Two Confessions" by E.W. Norton *"13 Ways of Looking at the Living Dead" by Eric Pape *"Grinning Samuel" by David Dunwoody *"Ann at Twilight" by Brent Zirnheld *"The Last Living Man" by Kevin L. Donihe *"Only Begotten" by Rebecca Lloyd *"Undead Prometheus" by Rob Morganbesser *"Hell and Back" by Vince Churchill *"The Dead Life" by Mike Watt *"Donovan's Leg" by Eric Shapiro *"Cold as He Wishes" by C.M. Shevlin *"Death Row" by James Reilly *"Existence" by John Hubbard *"Graveyard Slot" by Cavan Slott *"The Project" by Pasquale J. Morrone *"Like Chicken for Deadfucks" by Andre Duza ''Volume 2: Skin and Bones'' Volume 2 was published in 2007. It was edited by D.L. Snell and Travis Adkins. Cover art by Mike Bohatch. Back cover synopsis: "Dig into the second installment of the popular The Undead series, The Undead: Skin and Bones. A fungus takes over an office building and all its occupants. An exiled boy flees across a wasteland, stalked by an executioner and an undead dragon. A squadron of troops confronts an army of corpses. A greedy producer creates a talk show about the living dead. A man hits an unlucky streak that starts with a zombie outbreak and only gets worse. And in the featured novella, "Skin and Bones," a necromancer exploits the dead to extract a twisted revenge. These stories and more from authors such as David Wellington, Vince Churchill, David Dunwoody, and D.L. Snell." Contents The contents are: *"Cyclopean" by David Wellington *"The Abbot and the Dragon" by David Dunwoody *"The Wranglers" by Eric S. Brown *"Casual Friday" by Matthew Shepherd *"Agent Red" by Philip Hansen *"Something Fishy This Way Comes" by Joel A. Sutherland *"The Hill" by Eric Shapiro *"The Finger" by Matt Hults *"Food for the Dead" by Meghan Jurado *"The Traumatized Generation" by Murray Leeder *"Alive Eye for the Dead Guy" by Ryan C. Thomas *"'Til the Lord Comes" by Scott Standridge *"Ravenous Angels" by A. Kiwi Courters *"Misfortune" by Vince Churchill *"Skin and Bones" by D.L. Snell ''Volume 3: Flesh Feast'' ''Volume 3 ''was published in 2007. It was edited by D.L. Snell and Travis Adkins. Cover art by James Ryman. Back cover synopsis: "Satisfy your hunger for the living dead in the third installment of the popular The Undead series, The Undead: Flesh Feast. A new recruit must face the grotesque realities behind the zombie war. An ancient, tentacled horror commands the walking dead. A green mold creeps across an uncharted island, driving its mysterious inhabitants insane. A lone survivor of the zombie apocalypse wants only one thing... to be bitten. The Grim Reaper struggles to claim the souls of the deceased that won't stay dead. And in the featured novella, "The Legend of Black Betty," a small town in the Old West rots with a plague wreaked by an evil prostitute." Contents The contents are: *"Street Smarts" by Steven Cavanagh *"Adam Repentant" by Matthew Masucci *"Memory Bones" by Michael Stone *"Spoiled Meat" by Ryan C. Thomas *"Basic Training" by Rick Moore *"Deadtown Taxi" by Michael Bey *"Killing the Witch" by A.C. Wise *"Fetalfied-Gigolo" by Andre Duza *"Under an Invisible Shadow" by David Bain *"Ile Faim" by Eric Turowski *"Brownlee's Blue Flame" by David Dunwoody *"As the Day Would Quake" by Kevin Boon *"If You Believe" by Scott Standridge *"Wall-Eyed" by Kriscinda Meadows *"The Legend of Black Betty" by Tim Curran ''Headshot Quartet'' ''Volume 4 ''was published in 2008. Edited by Chirstina Bivins and Lane Adamson. Cover art by Joshua Ross. *MILLION-DOLLAR MONEY SHOT by John Sunseri: The dead are rising in Aruba, and Vince has just made off with a couple million in mob money. As if mob hit men and rotting corpses weren't bad enough, the big trouble is the creatures in the water-the ones who only come onto shore at night... *MORTAL GODS by D.L. Snell: A man with the ability to call objects into existence awakens in a zombie-swarmed alley with no memory of his past. Aided by a duo of heroes-one incredibly strong, the other psychic-he digs to uncover his identity and the source of his gift in a nightmarish landscape infested with mysterious creatures. *LOST SOULS by David Dunwoody: Three art students on a working vacation at an isolated New England cottage make a terrible discovery. The rustic setting seems to be perfect inspiration, but their lives are quickly consumed by the ghastly legacy of what lives beneath the nearby cemetery. *ENEMY UNSEEN by Ryan C. Thomas: It's not the sight of the walking dead that scares CIA agent Rhonda White. It's the fact that someone is controlling them-someone whose new bio-weapon is up for bid on the black market. And if Rhonda doesn't stop it, the world will never be the same. Category:Anthologies Category:Zombies Category:2005 Release Category:2007 Release Category:2008 Release